1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning method and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film forming process for forming a film on a substrate accommodated in a processing chamber is performed as a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device. When the film forming process is performed, deposits are adhered to the processing chamber. Thus, a cleaning process may be performed to remove the deposit adhered to the processing chamber by supplying a cleaning gas into the processing chamber after the film forming process is performed.